Out With It!
by Mezlonious
Summary: Dont think its a PG13 but its a tale of Horo and Ren coming out with their realtionship to everyone and now with added chapter telling you how they came together for all who requested a little extra. Rock-On! Updated cos of my mistake!
1. commencement

**Thank you Kim (****Unicorn13564****) you pointed out the mistake I made so I have corrected it, woo, thanks! So this is for you!**

**(HUG HUG)**

**Commencement**

The evening was dull and the household still, Ren found that it was always peaceful now Jun had returned to China to see their mother. Blissfully reading a book he had gotten into he never paid much attention to the banging on his front door. He tried his hardest to ignore but the person was persistent or just didn't get the message very quickly.

He walked to the door leaving his book open on the coffee table but before he could grasp the door handle to see who was at the door flung open bashing him in the face.

"Ren, are you in? REN!"

Wondering in to the house uninvited HoroHoro did not notice the fuming Ren slowly raising from the ground grabbing his kwan-doa and holding it to the side of the spiky blue haired males face that had just walked into his home.

"What do you think you're doing, I don't remember inviting you in, nor did I give you permission to hit me in the face with the door?" Ren hissed at a now worried HoroHoro

"Chill Ren, I only came to ask if I could stay with you for a while" Horo replied

Ren looking now a little confused wondered why the hell Horo would be here and not at Yoh Asakuras house, but before he could think anymore on the matter Horo quickly rushed out a very short and very detailed answer to Rens pondering.

"Anna said she was sick of my goofing off so kicked me out of Yohs place and my sis and I are fighting so now I have nowhere to go but here, Funny Huh"

Ren glared a while before giving his reply, "Funny isn't the word but you must be joking, why would I want you to stay here with me especially since the mere sound of your voice annoys me" he stated coldly. Horo just looked at him like he always did with his head slightly tilted his lips ever so slightly puckered out and his eyes wide and glazed over like colourful new marbles you have never played with.

"You wouldn't throw me out into the cold would you Ren. Leaving your best buddy alone in the world with nowhere to go" Horo said dramatically. Ren wouldn't usually let Horo talk him into anything but lately Horo had seemed more charming and actually had something meaningful to say mainly when Yoh and Ryu weren't there to start off some insane rambling about who was cuter or who was the coolest, Ren found himself considering this, he even thought that it would be nice for him to spend more time with Horo but sharply and quickly Ren remembered himself.

"No way, what could possible make me let you into my home so you can mess it up and blither on about nonsense until I'm on the brink of my sanity, your ignorance alone astounds me" Ren now getting a little to insulting, Horo knew Ren was cold and didn't like to let others get to close but he still wanted to get closer to Ren he felt he and Ren were meant to be close, even to be more than friends, and this feeling had been nagging him to say something about his strange affections towards the short Chinese boy but he knew Ren was not ready to take such liberties with anyone just yet so he just acted himself around him.

"Come on Ren it will be fun and I promise you wont even know I'm here"

Ren finding himself somehow drawn to the boy sighed softly "fine, but you better not drink any of my milk" Ren closed his eyes and lowered his weapon, HoroHoro forgetting himself put his arm around Ren and whispered to him "this will be fun, you'll see we'll be laughing and joking in no time but first which way to my room"

Ren not yet realising how close Horo was rested back into Horos shoulder and said "you're sleeping on the sofa"

Horo smiled and pressed his cheek against Rens "sure, it's better than nothing I guesse."

Suddenly Rens body flew forward out of the grip of Horo and blushed realising his cuddly position with him. "What's wrong Ren? why you going red?" HoroHoro asked knowing full well what was going on

"Nothing it's just….Just…YOUR BEING AN IDIOT, just put your stuff down in my room and be quiet so we can get this over with!"

"Sure, erm….. Hehe where's your room" Horo asked teasingly.

"Follow me and be quick about it!" Ren said sternly while turning and walking off in a bit of a huff. Horo followed Ren and faded into a kind of day dream not really paying any attention to where Ren was leading him, Ren concentrated on just finding any little thing to amuse Horo while he did what he usually did on his own, hopefully then his mind will finally ease up. Ren stopped dead in his tracks realising he nearly passed his room door but Horo had not noticed Ren had halted and tripped over onto Ren sending both to the ground. Horo landed on top of Ren with his arm dangled down by the boys waist, Ren blushing once again for having Horo in such a cosy position with him flung himself up furiously throwing Horo to his feet while threatening to impale him with his kwan-doa.

"YOU IDIOT WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

Horo still a little dazed brushed himself off and unwrapped Rens fingers from his clothing trying to apologise between insults. Horo usually didn't take much notice of Rens insults but what Ren said hit close to home

"No wonder everyone threw you out they must hate you as much as I do!" Ren spurted out trying to get some reaction from Horo; he was indeed shocked when his eyes met Horos.

Horos eyes were his key features they expressed everything, what ever Horo feels and thinks. Ren had looked into his eyes then and they were blank; it looked as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. The hurt, the pain and most of all the betrayal all gleamed in his watery eyes as he bit his lip trying to control himself. He cared so much for Ren and Ren just pushed him around, he felt unwanted and it hurt him a lot. Ren stepped down trying to bunch up words to form a sentence that expressed his own felling of guilt but it just came out as ramblings.

"Horo…erm...just...I...I…it's...no I mean... I mean to say... I'm" He was interrupted right then by the words of Horo.

"You really don't care about anyone else do you?" Horo coldly and faintly said to the Chinese shaman. The face of a now fuming Ren scowled at Horo before saying

"I can't be bothered with you; I'm going in the shower!" Ren walked away feeling guilty and crushed by what he had inflicted on his friend. He didn't mean it but he got so frustrated by the way he made him feel and how easily he broke through his defences.

About an hour later-

Rens had taken his shower and gotten into his pyjama pants and put on loose shoes to walk around the house. He also put on a baggy shirt but did not fasten it up just let it rest gently by his sides and it swayed back as he walked to the door and headed to the kitchen for a tall glass of cold milk but stopped when he reached the living room. Horo was sat there but had fallen asleep, his head resting against the soft material and his arms laid gently by his sides as his legs sprawled out in front of him in a care free manner. Ren couldn't help but smile at this sight but soon remembered how he had upset Horo and for some reason it hurt, it hurt like hell. He gently sat on the sofa next to him and looked for a few moments, he slowly creped closer until he was right next to him leaning in slightly so he could smell the cool fragrance that Horo emitted. Ren unknowingly spoke aloud everything what he was thinking

"I'm sorry, truly but I just don't know how to act around you anymore. I care and I wish you could see that, but how? How could I ever think you would ever love someone like me………. No matter how much I love you?" He lowered his head and closed his eyes wanting to tell him everything wanting to pour out his heart to him but unable to do so, but he didn't realise he already had.

Ren felt a hand touch his cheek that sent him flying back in shock. Horo looked up at him admiring the sight of Ren opening up to him, most of all the fact that Ren loved him was enough to make him happy beyond belief. Ren sat there absolutely shocked, he looked horrified until Horo creped along the sofa planting a kiss to Rens cheek softly making Ren sink into a sense of security

"I love you so much it hurts, I don't think I could ever care for someone as much as I care for you, Ren" Horo whispered this slowly into the others ear while slowly raising his hands to Rens face and holding it so that he may gaze into the others golden proud eyes. Rens heart beat got faster but every now and then it would skip a beat, his head swam in this feeling he was unsure of but some how the reassuring gaze of the other washed away this uncertainty. Ren got confused at how he was letting Horo stay and in fear of seeming weak he stood up and stepped back tripping on the coffee table and tumbling back. He quickly recovered standing back on his feet but he soon wanted to fall down and die when he saw the hurt in Horos eyes at what looked to be rejection from Ren.

"Horo, I…I…I don't know what to do" He finally admitted before falling back down to the ground onto his knees and lowering his head. His eyes shut tightly as Horo just stared at the I'm lost attitude Ren gave out. Horo softened and sank down to the floor and took Rens hands in his as Ren slowly lifted his head so to look at Horo. They fixated there gaze into each others eyes seeing a spark of passion and a hint of shyness. The blue-haired shaman moved closer to inspect Ren further before slowly trying to re-assure Ren.

"I love you Ren, I can't help it everything about you makes me want you more. I don't care if we can never be but remember I'll be by your side when ever you need me" Horos eyes seemed to fill with tears as he started to loose hope that Ren could accept him. Rens thoughts were some what different Why does he care? All I have ever done is criticise and fight with him, I haven't been a very good friend at all, and today proves that. Yet, he accepts me for who I am and accepts my past even though I haven't. I want to be with him but I don't deserve him Rens last thought came out into muffled words but Horo heard them clearly

"I don't deserve you" Rens eyes closed and he turned his head and tried to rise up from the floor but Horos arms wrapped around Ren bringing him down into his chest as tears fell from his eyes onto the Chinese shamans skin.

"I love you, I don't care what happens I always will, if anything I don't deserve you, you protected me when I needed you, you were there when ever I doubted myself and most of all you accepted me. Even though we fight and get on each others nerves it doesn't matter…… Today when I had no where else to go you let me in. If that's not worthy then I have no hope of being worthy of you!" Horos head sank down as he began to doubt himself more that is until Ren pulled him in further until they were pressed against each other firmly whispering

"Baka! I love you too" Rens backed up to view the face of his treasure and smiled when he saw a very cheeky grin paste itself across Horos face. Thee were no more words to be said, they just moved in close slowly sealing there eyes shut and meeting in a soft unsure peck but grew in confidence as there lips met again pressing against each other hard as they moved in rhythm to each other making it a deep long kiss. Of course there passions and lusts made each kiss more and more desirable. Each now wrapped their arms around each other softly weaving them together till they looked as if they were one person. The unity of there bodies made it seem as if they were meant to be this way, together in a inspirational bond. They equally valued the others playful tongue teasing with flirty strokes and flexible tongues. Each kiss Horo placed upon Ren toyed with him, as he wanted more, moving his hands up and down, to and fro across the blue-haired boy he'd come to love.

They parted and Rens blush turned him a bright shade of Red, he couldn't believe the intimacy of Horos approach or the feeling of being carried away by this joy, this intense delight and this love. He had never felt this speechless or tongue tied before all he could do was stare at the other in ore. He also thought of how ravenous Horo was, he couldn't stop once he had started and only the lack of oxygen was enough to separate them. Horos hands came up to Rens face cupping his head and using his thumbs to brush the hair away from Ren face that had fallen down with the wait of the water from Rens earlier shower. He did this and pulled himself forward to kiss Rens forehead in a loving manner, Horo wanted so badly to capture Rens lips again and take in the rich taste. The moist caress and endearing manner of which Ren kissed back sent a number of sensations down Horos body.

"Horo" Ren whispered in a soft-spoken voice

"Hmmmm, what is it Ren"

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa tonight"

"I don't?" Horos reaction was one of shock and surprise.

"No, you can sleep in my room with me, you don't mind do you?" Ren asked in a dubious manner.

"No, I'd love to, but only if I can sleep next to you" Horo put on a very wide smile and stepped up and offered to help Ren up but was declined as the Chinese shaman stood up on his own, this showed that Ren had not changed all together just his relationship with the other shaman. They walked down the hall way turning off all lights making sure everything was locked up tightly, including all the curtains being drawn and then went into Rens bedroom. Ren watched while Horo got changed into a pair of loose pyjama shorts and crawled onto the bed next to Ren, and then started kissing Rens neck and removing the shirt he had been wearing loosely. Horos advances were permeated with love and care, every movement making Ren feel more secure until he finally gave in to his own restless desires pinning Horo down on the bed and laying besides him taking his hands over the other boys' chest making Horo groan slightly as Ren started arousing sexual desire without intending to satisfy them just yet. Horo pulled Ren into a kiss gradually pressing his tongue against Rens lips to gain access to wonder around his mouth, unwavering in his devotion as they kissed.

Eventually after parting they climbed under the covering coiling there arms round each others waists and pulled each other into a warm encircling embrace as if they were trying to protect each other from any harm that might befall them. There legs loosely but closely entangled as they softly clasped there lips together for one last good-night kiss before saying a blissful good night to each other. After nuzzling Horos neck with his nose making Horo let out a chortle. They both soundly went to sleep in a smooth embrace, breathing in chorus to each other like a graceful duet and there hearts beat steadily as they drifted deeper into a serene slumber.

Morning-

The sun looked down upon the earth haughtily and shone brightly through the edge of the curtains just catching Horos eyes waking him from his dormant state. He glanced down at his sleeping beauty not wanting to disrupt the dreams of his love. He laid there in deep thought my love, my devotion and anything else I own, I give it to you Ren. Nothing else matters more than you do, we have been through some pretty bad times together but you were always there strong and confident even if I wasn't. The very first time I fell for you was when you fought beside me when we helped Lyserg. I saw then you had another side, I loved everything about you but that proved to me that there was no doubt you had a human side. I can't help but smile when I think of you, especially now as you share a bed with me. You died for me once and I swear I would die for you over and over again! I love you A stirring Ren distracted Horos thoughts as weary eyes opened and blinked the traces of sleep from those bright golden spheres that gleamed brighter than a full moon. He pulled himself tightly against Horos chest rubbing his cheeks against it smoothly causing spasmodic movements from Horo due to the fact he is very ticklish. Ren looked up admiring his love tiredly blinking quite a bit.

"Good morning, I didn't think you be awake before me" Ren slowly spoke in a gentle and drowsy tone

"I guess I couldn't wait to see you. Besides your cute when you sleep. You look so innocent and content" Horo smiled lightly and glowed with happiness. Horo believed Ren looked radiant, his skin pale and perfect, with a flawless body to match. Ren too admired Horos appearance believing that ever distinction and muscle added to the delightful texture to his skin. Each quality gave them both pleasures to the senses, making them feel stimulated. After Ren had fully woken from his restful state picked him self from the bed changing out of his pyjama bottoms with an onlooker feeling privileged to see Rens nude body, Rens had a sudden flush of scarlet come across his face as he noticed out the corner of his eyes the spectator admiring him fondly. Ren now dressed in a long white top which fastened down the side with long sleeves. His trousers were black with weaved golden threads holding the material fastened at the side of each leg, contrasting a pair of white slip on shoes. After he had finished Horo stood up and cuddled Ren from behind.

"Do you want any breakfast" Ren asked

"Sure, but first I'm gonna get a shower……Wanna join me" Horo had a lustful smile but Ren couldn't see it because of his position.

"No, I had one lat night, but I'll get started on breakfast while you take a shower"

"OK" Horo turned Ren around and softly murmured "I love you" in Rens ear before they both parted and went there separate ways, Horo to the shower and Ren to the kitchen.

One Hour Later-

Horo had got out the shower and dressed himself in a pair of baggy shorts that came to just above the knees and a loose white t-shirt that had Vertigo written in broad blue letters across a pale blue circle. He had left his shoes by the door from last night and so didn't bother with his shoes for now and just put on a pair of white sports socks. He went into the kitchen with his hair still damp flopping down all over. His hair hung low without his bandanna it freely drooped over his eyes slightly. Ren gave Horo his breakfast which consisted of a stack of pancakes and a big glass of pure orange juice. Horos eyes widened with delight as he tucked into the stack of tasty pancakes Ren had the same except he had a glass of milk, no surprise there and watched Horo stuff the large meal down his neck hurriedly. He had to mock slightly at the appalling table manners of Horo.

"Remember chew, then swallow, we wouldn't want you to choke. People might think it was my cooking" He looked at Horo who paused in his eating to gaze upon the frisky grin that had appeared on the Chinese boys face. He swallowed the contents of his mouth

"Ha Ha, very funny but your cooking is so good I can't help myself" He gave a sincere smile to Ren who smiled back and then they carried on with their breakfast. Once both had finished they sat down on the sofa flicking on the TV as they slumped down into the sofa with Horo resting his head on Rens lap as Ren ran his fingers through the blue hair that still sagged over his eyes, Horo looked satisfied as he relaxed back into Ren. They were there for a while before Ren picked up Horos bandanna that Horo must of took off and put on the coffee table when he came out from the shower. Ren carefully put the bandanna round Horos head making sure all his hair was in the bandanna leaving no hair a stray. Horo placed his hands on Rens hips while Rens put his hands all the way round Horos neck pulling himself to meet Horos lips only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Ren sighed and pulled away putting a finger over Horos lips

"Hold that thought" Ren walked to the door opening to reveal Morty and Yoh stood there with a smile planted across their faces. Yoh started with the hellos.

"Hey, have you seen HoroHoro. After Anna kicked him out for slacking Pilika came looking for him and……." Yoh was cut short by Horo poking his head around the door.

"Hey guys, is Pilika with you?" Horo looked around nervously.

"No, she was looking for you. She said you two had a fight and you left, after she saw you weren't at Yohs she panicked and thought you were out on the streets. He got pretty worried but Yoh said you would probably be here" Morty explained.

"Phew, I thought shed be looking for me for sure" Horo looked quite relieved by this but his attention was focused on Ren as he asked the two at the door if they wanted to come in but of course it was not that polite.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in" Ren opened the door and stepped aside allowing Horos guests to come in.

"Thanks Ren, but we can't stay long Anna wants us back for dinner early and I'll have another 50 laps tomorrow if I'm late again" Yoh gave a care-free smile and sat down with Morty and Horo on the sofa. Ren went and got a carton of milk to drink and placed a straw through the little opening, while sipping it he leaned on a near by wall listening to the conversation from a far. Yoh basically explained that Anna was in a really bad mood, even more so than usual, Pilika is still mad but got worried when she didn't know if Horo had a place to stay. Horo started to explain.

Horo: Well when you go back you can tell Pilika that I have a place to stay so she doesn't have to worry and as for Anna I'd rather eat dirt than go back to her right now, that high and mighty ice queen can kiss my snowboard.

Yoh: You are pretty brave to insult her like that, she'll probably find out and then she will make you pay. Anyway I'm glad you got a place to stay and with that we'll be leaving. See you later Horo!

Morty: Yeah, bye Horo

Horo: Ok, see you guys around

Yoh: Bye Ren, thanks for the hospitality.

Morty: Yeah thanks, bye

Ren just opened the door and waved them off. Horo stood behind Ren working his right arm around Rens waist and closing the door. He put his head into Rens hair and sighed loudly.

"What's up Horo?" Ren felt Horo was anxious because of Yoh and Mortys visit, but he didn't know why.

"Well, if were going to be together what about telling my sister and the others" Horo replied in a mild tone. "They are going to want to know about us, you think you're ready to tell them yet"

"They don't have to know just yet. I don't feel like explaining myself to her or anyone. I am happy with who I am and what I am; there is no shame in what we have but for now we are content amongst our selves." Ren said assertively. Horo smiled down at Ren as he turned to retake Horos lips as his own once more. Horo leaned in further intensifying the kiss. His hands came up Rens back and clutched tightly to the others shirt in a fiery squeeze. After parting from their games of tonsil football they both took in short huffy breathes and looked at each other fondly. They couldn't help but stare as they examined each others features getting rather hot and yearning for the others touch. Their appetite growing more lustful and they became greedy for more. Ren stepping back slightly locked the door with Horo still fondling him, and then they took this to the bedroom. Groping and restlessly tearing away each garment of clothing they found themselves completely naked under a set of white sheets, there hunger for each other growing. Ren usually the leader was subservient to every one of Horos actions. There arousal was apparent by the erection each had, slowly they worked there hands over every inch until they finally gave each other frisky pinches with there mouths and sucking slowly on each others neck to increase the heat of their moist bodies.

Ren felt passionate but at the same time worried Horo laid himself up on top of his lover slowly working his hands down to the rear of the Chinese. Horos fingers inconspicuously entered Ren and he let out a small moan and a few short gasps. He didn't know why he wanted to have Horo inside him. No one had ever got this close or deep into Ren before and he wanted Horo to go deeper still. He let the older boy slowly work him up onto him and then Horo leaned down and slid his shaft in slowly. Though this caused a twinge of pain the thrill of this moment made it all worth while. Horo leaned in until he completely filled Ren, making Ren feel completed and overjoyed. Horo slow steady movements quickened as Ren made quick use of his hands to pull Horo further and further until they were merged in an act of pure love. Horo talented hands slid across Rens bare chest and every now and then gripped the covers as he caused the Chinese shaman to breathe heavily as he slowly moaned with delight. Horo to couldn't help but let out whimpers as he made love to the uke Ren. The quick pace got even more intense and they both let out one last wail as they came together and flopped down together, there bodies loose, limp and weak from thee passionate love making.

Ren had never done that before and he looked at Horos tired body and couldn't help but feel blessed. He moved close and wrapped his flimsy arms around his beloved Horo-koi and wrapped his arms around Horos neck and closed his eyes. He had lost himself in this sense of freedom and security. No longer did he fell anxious or fearful, he did not feel the need to harbour away what he felt or thought. This made Ren open up and let down these walls that seemed to conceal his heart from everyone around him.

"Horo"

"Hmmm, Yes Ren. What is it?"

"I love you, Horo-koi"

"I love you too, Ren-koi"

With those few words they pulled themselves into each others grasps making them both feel safe and warm. No-one could separate them now, not even death could tear the two away from each other, they unified that day with a single act. This would be the beginning of a new life. They would someday have to tell everyone else of their love but not yet, maybe when they had been together for a while. It would give them time to enjoy each others company and prove their love with the test of time. This wouldn't be the end of them it's only the beginning of a long life of bliss, with troubling times ahead.

**The end**

OK, well the reason I have written this is that people wanted a little more from the story and I could not think of anything else other than how the relationship started so I give you the start of the relationship and their first time which I quickly added in as a sort of nice ending. Not too detailed but it will do, hope you enjoy it anyway. The best thing is that people have actually read some of my stories and enjoyed them. It's unbelievable. Anyway read and review etc and _Rock-On!_


	2. Out With It!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the shoes I'm wearing right now! I borrowed them off a friend and haven't given them back yet, but read the short but sweet story

**Out With It!**

One year had passed since the shaman tournament. Everyone's lives had gone off in different directions but everyone still got together. Ren and Horo have been in a romantic relationship for a long time but neither had told anyone else, Rens pride and hate for public displays of emotion or affection had prevented them from coming out to Yoh and the others. They eventually made it known one winter.

Yoh had invited everyone to stay in the Inn over Christmas but few could come. Ryu, Faust, Eliza, Lyserg, Ren, Horo, Yoh, Morty and Anna all crammed into what space there was. Anna had her own room, Faust and Eliza slept in the same room while Ryu, Lyserg, Yoh and morty all bunked in the big room while Ren and Horo took the littlest room. Christmas Eve was a hustle and bustle of Yoh and his guests cleaning, cooking and preparing for Christmas morning under the watchful eyes of Anna. The day drew on and a small layer of snow had fell leaving most of the area lightly sprinkled with snow but not completely counselling the ground underneath. After all the hard work a Christmas dinner was had with everyone eating and laughing, enjoying each others company. After it became late all went to bed but Horo and Ren who sat up in there room discussing their relationship.

Horo: Why not?

Ren: Because I said so

Horo: Please, I don't want to have to sneak around just to get close to you. They will understand, they are our friends, right?

Ren: Yes but you know how I detest public shows of affection and...

Horo: (Horo cut Ren off there) It's not public Ren

Ren: It's still in front of a lot of people

Silence fell across the room. Ren tried to ignore Horo and sat on the bed but was turned around by Horo.

Horo: Are you ashamed of me? (Hurt in his eyes as he looked withdrawn and teary at Ren)

Ren: No why would you think that?

Horo: you don't ever go near me when they are around, you won't touch me in front of anyone else.

Ren: I'm private, is that a bad thing (Ren now getting fidgety and frustrated)

Horo: Do you love me? (Horo now looking quite desperate and dis-hearted)

Ren: What?

Horo: Do you love me? (Horo repeated)

Ren: Of course I do but... (Ren found himself withdrawing himself trying not to commune with Horo)

Horo: But, what?

Ren: Nothing

Horo: Nothing

Horo: Just drop it! Dammit Horo just accept it and go to sleep (Ren pushed Horo away and flung himself down trying not to look at Horo)

Horos face went blank and a twinge of pain went through his chest as he felt alone. His thoughts went to sad places, places he never wanted his mind to ever wonder to. Does he love me as much as I love him? Is he ashamed of me? He keeps pushing me away, why doesn't he let me in? Why can't he accept me? What did I do wrong? Maybe he has doubts, does he think I'm worthy... Horo laid down pulling himself away from Ren so they were a considerable distance apart.

Rens eyes unknown to Horo filled with tears as he bit his lip trying not to shake as he contained his sadness. His chest constricted his breathing making his body throb with every movement. Ren wasn't ashamed of his lover but he didn't want to be...weak. He remembered En's words A Tao can not love, Taos are strong, Tao don't feel emotions, they show your weak, having friends are distractions, you will never fit in. Ren cried himself to sleep his troubling thoughts turned into nightmares of Horo leaving, the only one he had ever loved walking away leaving the broken remains of his heart on the ground, words ringing in his ears tormenting him, inflicting damaging blows to his heart. You can't love! You can't love! Louder and louder until the final words were screamed into the darkness that had wrapped itself around him...WHO WOULD LOVE YOU?

Horo was woken by Rens tossing and turning. Horo wrapped his arms around Ren and whispered soothing words into his ear until the Chinese shaman finally relaxed. The blue-haired boy looked troubled by this but still feeling hurt by his previous conversation with him did not want to face Ren right now. He slept close to Ren the rest of the night to make sure his nightmares would not stir him.

Morning came and Ren woke up finally but he was alone in bed, Horo already got up and had gone down. Ren rushed into the shower then quickly dressed himself before going down himself to find his lover. Everyone was there opening their gifts and laughing. Except Horo, he sat there faking a smile here and there. Rens heart sank as he watched the sadness flicker around in those deep pools of blue that were Horos eyes. Ren sat down and watched. Yohs noticed the change in Horos behaviour around Ren.

Yoh: What's wrong Horo?

Horo gave no reply just turned his head away slightly. Ren looked at the floor thinking of how he could fix this mess I'm sorry Horo but I'm not ready. I was taught emotions are a weakness. A Tao shouldn't love but I do and I love you. I wish I could bring myself to do it but how? How do you do it? How can you be so laid back about it? Your not weak, your stronger than me and you can be open. Then that would mean...showing emotions isn't a weakness...it isn't wrong to love, when you love me back Rens head shot up and a grin appeared on his usually calm face now knowing what he should do.

Ren: Yoh, leave him. He's just sulking! But I know how to cheer him up.

Ren stood up with the entire room now wanting to know what was up stared at him as he walked over to Horo sitting himself with his knees on the ground and Horos legs between his. He leant in and kissed Horo in a passionate and sensual way leaving a very shocked Horo and a room full of gasping onlookers.

Horo smiled at him as he leaned back, Ren too smiled as the ice shaman returned Rens affections with a soft but sexy embrace. The rest in the room didn't seem to matter anymore, just each other as Ren gave in to the passive Horo, he really had to get used to Horo being the leader in the relationship and he being the submissive one but no matter what they pulled through.

THE END

Read and Review


End file.
